<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>command me to be well by abbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390412">command me to be well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbean/pseuds/abbean'>abbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Codependency, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Second Person, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest, also that whole thing where jin's ptsd got magically cured? yeah that didn't happen fuck that, as a special treat, guided masturbation, i literally finished vrains like 2 days ago, incest good ableism bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbean/pseuds/abbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Shoichi likes to push your buttons, and theoretically he’s allowed—the <em>only </em>one who’s allowed, really, because to you Shoichi is safety and stability and all that’s good and right in the world.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Jin/Kusanagi Shouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>command me to be well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chose not to translate niisan because i just didn’t feel like it. antis: i’ll take this down for $5000USD. pay up or you’re personally contributing to the normalization of incest. everyone else, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoichi likes to push your buttons, and theoretically he’s allowed—the <em>only </em>one who’s allowed, really, because to you Shoichi is safety and stability and all that’s good and right in the world.  You like that he’s not afraid to test you, not reluctant to treat you as more than a fragile little doll.</p>
<p>In practice, though, it can be really, <em>really </em>annoying.  Like now, for instance: he’s got you spread out on his bed (which is just as much <em>yours</em> in every way that matters), totally naked, your hair sticking to your forehead and the back of your neck with sweat, and he’s just... <em>staring</em>.  Still fully dressed, hoodie and all, just sitting back on his heels <em>watching </em>you, his fingertips drawing little lines on your chest with a touch so light you could almost believe it’s not even there.</p>
<p>And he’s smiling, too, which tells you two things: he knows exactly what he’s doing, and he doesn’t intend to <em>stop</em> anytime soon.</p>
<p>What a bastard.</p>
<p>“Even when you’re glaring at me it’s cute,” Shoichi says, affection dripping from the words like honey.  “How do you manage that, Jin?”</p>
<p>“<em>Do</em> something,” you grit out, in lieu of acknowledging his bull.</p>
<p>His mouth twitches.  “Looking is something.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” you insist.  To your chagrin it sounds like a whine.  Shoichi just chuckles, low in his throat, and slides his fingers <em>agonizingly </em>close to a nipple before stopping just short of your pectoral muscle.</p>
<p>“I do, but I can’t help it, Jin,” he tells you.  His smirk’s more taunting than apologetic—not much of an actor, your brother.  “You’re just so damn <em>adorable</em>, especially when you’re frustrated.  What am I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you can’t decide, I’ll just go take care of myself and let you do <em>whatever</em>,” you shoot back.</p>
<p>Shoichi laughs again.  This time, the sound’s darker, almost sinister.  Hungry.  Your toes curl and your thighs twitch; the blood flees south so fast it’s a wonder you’re not left lightheaded.</p>
<p>“Baby, you think I couldn’t stop you if I wanted?  Really, truly?”  There’s an evil glint in his eyes, gray like gathering stormclouds.  It’s the look that makes you want to drop to your knees and act the part of the sweet, obedient little brother everyone thinks you are.  “I’m digging the confidence, but let’s be realistic here.”</p>
<p>Your brain’s not working.  It’s always aggravating when this happens—and it happens more often than you care for—but it’s <em>especially </em>irritating when it’s not trauma tying your tongue, it’s your <em>dick</em>.  And then of course Shoichi has to go and act all <em>smug</em> about it.  You comb through your tangled thoughts for something witty to fire at him, and he picks that moment to brush over your nipple with the pads of his fingers.  That gentle little touch shouldn’t make you choke on a moan and tilt your head back, like a submissive animal baring its throat, but, well.  It’s about as much dignity as anyone would expect from you, at least.</p>
<p>“You know what, though—”  You didn’t realize you’d closed your eyes, but they fly open at the sudden feel of Shoichi so <em>close</em>, his breath hot against your ear as he leans over you.  “That’s not a bad idea, Jin.  Not a bad idea at all.  Why don’t you touch yourself for me?”</p>
<p>The breath rushes out of you all at once, ending on a small whimper.  Shoichi meets your wide-eyed stare with a sweet smile; his hand comes up to tenderly move your bangs out of your eyes.  You might even believe he didn’t just say what he did, if he wasn’t, you know, <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>“Go on,” he intones, like there was any doubt in your mind or his it wasn’t a suggestion.</p>
<p>His eyes feel like needles boring into your skin.  You do your best to dry your sweaty hand on the sheet underneath you before gingerly touching your cock—already half-hard from just the banter and the stripping and the <em>staring</em>.  Your fingers feel especially clammy and cold against the hot, sensitive flesh; you close your fist, give yourself a long, slow stroke, and shut your eyes against the responding ripple of pleasure.  Shoichi hums at the sound you make, a soft, almost voiceless moan.</p>
<p>“That’s a good boy,” he murmurs.  <em>Shit</em>—that <em>does </em>things to you and he damn well knows it, too.  You settle into a firm, fast pace, squeezing the shaft in the palm of your hand, rubbing the sensitive head between your fingers.  Your free hand curls into the bedding; Shoichi trails his fingers over the outside of your wrist and up your forearm, feather-light as always.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?  God, your face is a picture right now, Jin.  So perfect... I don’t know how I’m supposed to stand it.”</p>
<p>“Funny, it’s hard to stand <em>you </em>right now, too,” you mumble.</p>
<p>He just chuckles and you almost think you’ve gotten away with it, sighing high and breathy as you keep jerking yourself off, and then, then—</p>
<p>“Stop,” Shoichi says.</p>
<p>You try to pretend you didn’t hear.  Doesn’t work, of course, and only buys you a couple more seconds of bliss regardless before Shoichi swats your hand away.  You’re definitely hard now, cock throbbing in protest of the sudden lack of stimulation; your noise of frustration comes out as a growl, which is <em>slightly </em>less pathetic, at least.</p>
<p>“The hell was that for,” you manage, your mouth dry and your throat tight.</p>
<p>“Nothing in particular, really,” Shoichi answers, damn near <em>conversational </em>as he keeps petting your arm and shoulder.  “I’m just having a little fun.  Plus, you know, demonstrating the virtue of patience or something like that.”</p>
<p>“Patience my <em>ass</em>,” you bite out.</p>
<p>He purrs.  Actually <em>purrs</em>.  “Ooh, he’s feisty.”</p>
<p>He lets your squirm for a few moments without saying anything else, still wearing that infuriating little smile.  Finally, you whine, “<em>Niisan.</em>”</p>
<p>“Mmhm?”</p>
<p>“Stop <em>bullying </em>me, niisan.”</p>
<p>Shoichi brings a hand to his chest.  “Who, me?  Bully you?  Why, I’d never.”  When all you do is wail wordlessly in response, he laughs and runs his knuckles over your cheek.  “Go ahead and keep going, then, Jin.  You’re so needy, you know that?”</p>
<p>You barely even hear the teasing—you’re tugging on your cock again the moment he gives the okay, your eyelashes fluttering as you rock in pleasure.  Shoichi’s hand travels downward, brushing your jaw and the jumping pulse in your neck before settling on a nipple; he rubs circles over it, pinches it gently between his thumb and forefinger, and you gasp aloud while your grip tightens involuntarily.</p>
<p>“And sensitive, too,” he murmurs, sounding <em>very </em>pleased with himself.  It’s impossible to be snippy when he’s leaning down to kiss your chest, though; his lips are soft and his tongue is hot and wet as he gets your nipples <em>achingly </em>stiff, tending to one with his mouth and the other with his fingers before switching sides.  The scratch of his beard, too... that’s almost as heady as the squeezing and the sucking, if you’re being honest.  You can’t hold in a moan.</p>
<p>“<em>Niisan.</em>”  There’s nothing thoughtful behind it; you’re just <em>calling</em> for him, pitiful and desperate as you fuck your hand.  “That’s so good, Shoichi-niisan—you’re so good to me—”</p>
<p>“Stop,” he says again, <em>just </em>to be contrary, it seems like.  You groan and throw an arm over your eyes as you obey; wet precome cools on your fingers while your dick twitches and pangs.</p>
<p>“Not nice,” you whisper, panting hard.  You’re quickly reaching the point where coherent words are beyond you, but until you’re there, you’ll do your best.  “Niisan—”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, I’m an asshole, but you’re just so <em>pretty</em>, Jin,” Shoichi tells you.  He licks the sweat pooling along your sternum and then pushes on the fleshy part of your arm, sucking his teeth as he does.  “Hey, hey—I want to see your face.  Let me see your face, Jin.”</p>
<p>You show him, mostly because you’re too worked up to deny him: your flushed cheeks, your parted lips, your pleading eyes and damp eyelashes.  Shoichi groans, and then he presses his mouth on yours, pushing his tongue in when you do absolutely nothing to fight him.</p>
<p>“Fucking gorgeous,” he mumbles when he pulls back to breathe, now panting almost as much as you.  “Perfect, precious Jin—you’re my whole world, you know that?  My whole world.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p>
<p>You don’t even try talking at this point.  You just <em>moan </em>at him, your hand almost <em>itching </em>as it brushes your thigh in its eagerness to get back to work.  Shoichi chuckles and kisses you again, this time soft and chaste.</p>
<p>“Ten minutes,” he tells you, stroking your cheek.  You blink at him, your vision blurry, your frazzled brain completely incapable of riddling out what he means.  “Give it ten minutes, and then I’ll let you go at it ‘til you come.  I won’t stop you.  Wait ten minutes, can you do that, Jin?”</p>
<p>Shit, you’re really not sure.  You’re so hot and your heart’s so loud in your ears—ten minutes might as well be an eternity.  But you’ll try, because he’s Shoichi, he’s your heart and your soul and your blood and probably some other stuff you can barely articulate even when you’re <em>not </em>out of your mind with lust.  He must see the compliance in your eyes; he rewards you with another kiss, and you mew into his mouth before nibbling on his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Put your mouth on me,” you gasp, because your words work for <em>that</em>, apparently.</p>
<p>“Anything you want, Jin, baby,” he promises.</p>
<p>It’s going to be a <em>long</em> ten minutes.  Shoichi digs his phone out of his back pocket, taps a few buttons, and then shows you the <em>00:10:00 </em>on the screen before pressing “START.”</p>
<p>Yep—a long fucking ten minutes <em>indeed</em>.</p>
<p>Shoichi pulls you into his arms after tossing the phone somewhere past your head, and you somehow manipulate your shaking fingers into unzipping his hoodie.  He sheds it without complaint, his shirt too, but you’re on him before he can do more than unbutton his jeans, eager to kiss his neck and chest and stomach.  His skin’s soft and his body hair’s all prickly; he tries to keep it trimmed for you, you know, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t kind of like it, maybe because it’s “manly” or maybe just because it’s <em>him</em>, existing without putting any effort into it.  You scratch at his shoulders and squeeze his biceps, all while he holds you close to suck bruises along the line of your collar, marking you, <em>his</em>—</p>
<p>The timer startles you when it goes off; you lose your balance, rolling off Shoichi’s body and onto the bed.  He grins mischievously as he puts his phone to sleep again and discards it on the nightstand.</p>
<p>“See, that wasn’t so bad—maybe we could try another ten minu—”</p>
<p>“Absolutely <em>fucking </em>not,” you snarl at him, and he chuckles, seeming to accept it as deserved.</p>
<p>“All right, all right, <em>damn</em>.  Pushy little thing, aren’t you,” Shoichi quips.  You pant, mouth open, as his eyes narrow and his smile becomes a smirk.  “Now, let’s see... I think you said something about my mouth...”</p>
<p>“Fuck, <em>please</em>—”</p>
<p>He slides down between your legs and takes your throbbing, leaking cock in his hand.  With a practiced touch, he draws back the foreskin, exposing the head to his hot breath, and teases you with a few short licks before he <em>finally </em>takes you into his mouth, warm and wet and perfect and—</p>
<p>“<em>Niisan</em>—fuck, shit, niisan, Shoichi-niisan, <em>fuck</em>—”</p>
<p>He just <em>groans</em>, and the <em>vibrations </em>around your sensitive cock nearly get you off right then and there.  One hand’s gripping your hip; you spare a moment to wonder where the other is, or at least wish it were holding you too, and then you feel the pad of his thumb under your scrotum, pressing insistently on the stretch of muscle leading to your ass.  Realizing what he’s trying to do isn’t enough to prepare you for when he finds your prostate, starts <em>massaging</em> it from the outside with those <em>expert</em> fingers of his, his tongue on your dick, his cheeks hollowed as he pulls you in deeper—</p>
<p>The euphoria’s almost like dying, because the living world is where you’ve felt dead more often than not, and you could probably buy that the white spots in your vision are the light at the end of the tunnel.  Except the person <em>giving </em>you that feeling is the reason you <em>live</em>, both in the sense that you keep going on your worst days so as not to leave him and in the sense that he’s saved you like five times over, which makes the comparison kind of paradoxical and possibly more than a little fucked up.  Well, you know—more fucked up than what’s already obvious, by which you mean the incest, though you’re still not properly bothered by it and at this point, you’re not sure you ever will be.  Is it your fault that Shoichi’s the only thing that makes <em>sense </em>to you?  Why’s it your responsibility to be a normal person with normal desires after all the attempts to shatter you like glass?  Maybe there’s another metaphor in there somewhere—something about mosaics or whatever—poetry doesn’t really run in the family, and thinking’s hard enough as it is.  You choke on Shoichi’s name as you come in his mouth, sobbing, keening—<em>cackling?</em>  Yikes.  What a fucking trooper your brother is.</p>
<p>“Jin?” you hear him say.  You start as you realize you must’ve blacked out, at least for a second or two, because he’s kneeling by your head and you don’t remember when he moved.  He threads his fingers through your hair as best he can; sweat knots the strands together and makes you wince when he accidentally tugs too hard.  “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“In French they call it ‘the little death,’” you mumble, barely conscious of it.  “It’s meant to be this feeling of absolute bliss, and the closest thing they could think of to compare it to was dying.  Isn’t that funny?”</p>
<p>“Not even a little.  Jin, I need you to tell me if you’re okay,” Shoichi insists, and you finally <em>actually </em>come to at the note of alarm in his voice.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, niisan.  You’re such a worrier... were you always like that?”  He squints; you lean up on your elbow and kiss away the wrinkles between his eyes.  “Look, all I’m saying is you can’t be the funny one <em>and </em>the handsome one.  It’s not fair.”</p>
<p>“Guess you’ll have to be the handsome one, then,” Shoichi responds, at last cracking a small smile.</p>
<p>You manage to find his zipper without taking your eyes off him.  The smile falters a bit, and Shoichi covers your hand with his.</p>
<p>“You don’t need t—”</p>
<p>Nope, absolutely not.  You wind your legs around his waist and use your full strength to yank him down onto you, fitting your thigh between his.  The feel of his hard cock against your hip would be plenty, but just the <em>slightest </em>pressure makes Shoichi moan, a soft, strained sound that almost sounds like it could’ve come from you.  He struggles to get out of his jeans, which you’re not <em>particularly </em>helpful with, choosing instead to keep grinding on him while you kiss his neck and shoulder; finally his pants hit the floor, and when his boxers prove too tricky to deal with without untangling yourselves, the both of you decide to just leave them.</p>
<p>“Mm, niisan,” you breathe, just to feel his shoulders shake.  You nip at his jaw as you rock with him, rubbing his dick with your thigh; Shoichi groans in your ear as he thrusts against your hip and groin and stomach.  “You feel so good, Shoichi-niisan.  You’re so warm and heavy... and I like taking care of you, I like making you feel good, it’s what you deserve.”</p>
<p>He grunts.  “You don’t owe me anything, Jin.”</p>
<p>“I know I don’t,” you say, since it’s easier.  “But I still want to make you happy because I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“You make me <em>so </em>happy, Jin,” Shoichi says, pulling back a bit to look you in the face.  He’s flushed with sweat shining on his forehead, but his eyes are very serious.  “I don’t want you to ever doubt that, okay?  You make me happy just by existing, because you’re what’s most important to me in the entire world.  Understand?”</p>
<p>Logically, you do, but that doesn’t make it any less difficult to accept.  It’s not a matter of opinion that he’d have had a much simpler time of it if he hadn’t dedicated his life to finding out what happened to you—to <em>helping </em>you, long after your parents decided you were a lost cause.  He doesn’t want to hear any of that, though, especially not right now, so you just hum in agreement against his cheek and twist your hips a little to press the jutting bone along the line of his cock, which makes him gasp and then groan low in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Notice how nice I’m being,” you tell him.  “I’m not pulling away or anything like that.  You might want to take notes.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a brat,” he mutters.</p>
<p>“You like me like that, Shoichi-niisan,” you singsong.</p>
<p>He flashes you a breathless smirk, but in the next moment his face crumples as he keeps rutting against you.  Your own cock’s starting to respond, against all logic, but it’s not something you give more than a passing thought to; you’re too focused on Shoichi, the hard muscle of his back, the way he whines when he feels your nails, the damp spot on your hip where he’s leaking through the thin fabric of his boxers.</p>
<p>“Jin,” he mumbles, soft and desperate.  “Jin, my everything.  You’re so good for me, Jin, so sweet, so perfect—Jin, baby, don’t stop, keep doing what you’re doing, <em>fuck</em>—”</p>
<p>“Niisan,” you murmur to him, scraping your fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>Shoichi sucks in a breath, presses his forehead into the mattress by your shoulder, and seems to mouth your name one more time before he finally comes, hips stuttering as he grinds against your thigh.  You hold him close, nuzzling his neck as he settles down; when he’s done, he sits up for a moment to get out of his messy boxers, bunching them up in his fist to wipe himself off before tossing them carelessly to the floor.  Then he drops back onto the bed, exhaling loudly.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna kill me, kid,” he tells you, looking to you with a grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t want that.”  You curl up beside him, using his chest as a pillow.  “What would I ever do without you, niisan?”</p>
<p>“Run wild, I assume.  I’m the only one who can make you behave,” he says.</p>
<p>“And you think you’re doing a good job of that?” you ask.</p>
<p>Shoichi huffs out a laugh.  “That sounds like a challenge, Jin.”</p>
<p>“Only if you can handle it,” you say sweetly.  You’re more than happy to give him the kiss he tries to steal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>